dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Megavore/@comment-32499160-20171231164616
I think this would be the perfect page to talk about what happened to this game in the past few months, considering that the Megavore did have a big impact on these events. But first, I think it's worth taking a look back at some comments from ages ago on this very page. What you'll find is that a lot of players are whining about wanting the Megavore, and in truth, that's what kept this game alive. There was structure at one point in DS, it wasn't a messed up war zone with Mammoths and Kaijus running around murdering everyone. There were apexes, there were scavangers, there was a balanced food chain. On trading, players had a reaosnable goal to work towards that they were able to see every time they played the game. As strange as it may sound, players liked the true apex system. Players liked living in fear about a massive beast in the middle of the map because it showed them that with hard work, they could become apexes one day with nothing to fear. Back then, the game was mysterious. There was a huge map that most players didn't explore yet, and just out of few there could be a predator that ended your days. That's what people liked. People didn't like death packs and Mammoths and devasaurs. People liked the experience where you felt so had so little power that you were just living it out. But them something changed.... On August 15th, there was an update. A new egg was released that gave players the opportunity to unlock crazy creatures for play, but the eggs were limited and super expensive. So players grinded as long as they could, breaking the normal routine of the game, creating a chore. This was the first time ever that fun gameplay was ditched for DNA farming for an extended period of time. By the time the event was over, only a few players got all the creatures. Many quit DS for good, and for the first time in months, the game was knocked off the leaderboards. The thing is, players no longer looked up to the apex predators, knowing that there were rarer and cooler things to get, although not as stronger. However, being that those rare dinos were far out of reach of most players, no one really made an attempt to get them, and most players didn't enjoy trading anymore. Sure you could still get the apexes, but they weren't as special anymore, so most players stopped working towards there goals. To make matters worse, many people started to discover ways to counter the apexes. If you had a Megavore, you were no longer looked upon with the respect you got 2-3 months ago. Now you were just a fun target to hunt. And with most players having access to the counters, the once flourishing structure of the game broke down. No one really lived in fear anymore, and normal survival never was the same. Into the fall, DS's player count rose a little, but it never hit the leaderboards again, proving that it's hayday had long past. The devs decided that in an effort to boost up the player's involvement in the game, they would hold an art contest for the second time, hoping they would get the same success as the one they held months earlier. Things didn't go as well as they hoped though. A large ammount of art submissions were never entered, and the skins themselves were delayed so much that most players forgot about them. The final nail in the coffin for DS came a few weeks later, when Chicken announced he would be making a new game. With the devs showing a ton of excitement for the game, players realized the devs were moving on from DS. DS will really never be the same. Even now, I sometimes get my brother to log on so we can swim in a lake with some blocky fish just like we did nearly a week ago. It's not the same. Nothing is mysterious, everything had been explored. Nothing is scary, since everything has a bunch of counters. What happened to DS is a true tragedy, but I think it's time we move on. DS will never give that special indescribable experience ever again...